


All he could ever ask for

by sexyeahgrande



Series: Squirrelsville [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, except her, no one is actually supposed to read this, so just ignore it, theyre squirrels, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyeahgrande/pseuds/sexyeahgrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>isaac and jackson are squirrels</p>
            </blockquote>





	All he could ever ask for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottmcalpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcalpha/gifts).



> yeah seriously if you clicked on this, good luck. It's weird and only meant for my friend but if you wish to read it, then please, be my guest.

It was finally approaching spring in Squirrelsville , the snow melting, temperatures rising, the sun starting to peek out of its hiding place. Isaac was happy about this. Spring was his favorite time of the year. Especially because his neighbor, Jackson would go running. Isaac could see him perfectly from his bedroom window. His nice bushy tail swaying side to side as he would be running around the base of the tree he lived in. Isaac was thinking that this would finally be the year he talked to Jackson. Maybe invite him over and share some acorns or something. They used to be really great friends until Jackson found out he was adopted, his real parents being hit by a car. After Jackson had found that out he pushed Isaac out of his life. 

 

Isaac looked down at Jackson getting back from his run and this time Jackson was looking at him. Isaac quickly looked away. When he looked back out the hole in the tree, Jackson was gone. All of a sudden Jackson had reappeared, holding two cups of lemonade. Jackson had motioned for Isaac to come down and join him. 

 

When Isaac was greeted by Jackson outside, he instantly smiled. 

 

“Hi,” Jackson said as Isaac came near him.

 

“Hi there, Jackson.”

 

“Haven’t spoken to you in a while. How have you been?” Jackson asked as he set down the glasses of lemonade, almost sounding guilty.

 

“That’s not my fault,” Isaac responded, suddenly getting angry with Jackson. He had spent years being lonely and Jackson not doing a thing about it. He was about to turn away and just go back inside when Jackson took his tailed and gripped Isaac’s tail to pull him back. They were now face to face, so close that their fur was touching. Isaac was scared, nervous. Then, out of nowhere, Jackson kissed him. It was nothing like he had ever experienced. It was a beautiful thing, really. 

 

Jackson pulled away, “Isaac I-” Isaac kissed him again. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

 

After kissing for what felt like forever, they found a nice tree to lie under and stay out of the sun. Their tails tangled with each other and whiskers brushing against the other squirrels. It was everything Isaac ever wanted and could ever ask for.


End file.
